Yullen en folie !
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Drabbles variés sur mon couple fétiche : Yuu Kanda/Allen Walker. Chapitre 7 : La fin d'un mythe !
1. Yullen

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda/Allen

**Rating : **G

**Prompt : **Cheveux**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **219

**

* * *

  
**

_**Un geste de trop **_

_**- - -  
**_

Kanda fulminait. Au premier regard, il avait su qu'il détesterait de tout son soûl ce gosse à l'apparence de vieillard, et cette mission avait confirmé ses premières impressions.

Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas et se lance à corps perdu dans l'action, sans la moindre réflexion. Et cette attitude reflétant une assurance déconcertante qu'il affichait parfois avait tendance à l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

C'était officiel, il détestait bel et bien Allen Walker.

Il était faible et pleurnichard, mais l'envie de tuer qui s'était dégagée de lui l'espace d'un instant l'avait... impressionné, il devait bien l'admettre.

Et puis, malgré cette haine latente qui ne demandait qu'à prendre libre cours, lorsqu'il le vit pleurer sur le corps de cette marionnette à présent sans vie, il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher.

Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut dans le train qui devait le mener à destination de sa prochaine mission qu'il s'autorisa à y repenser. Il se revit passer négligemment la main dans les cheveux de l'autre exorciste, dans un geste de réconfort.

Quel idiot.

C'était officiel, il ne détestait pas Allen Walker, non, il l'abhorrait car il lui faisait perdre ses moyens, lui qui prônait d'habitude cette indifférence froide qui le rassurait tant.


	2. Yullen, POV Lavi

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda/Allen, POV Lavi

**Rating : **K+

**Prompt : **Contradiction**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **100

* * *

_**Que veut-il vraiment ?**_

_**- - -  
**_

Kanda était quelqu'un de contrariant.

Un jour, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ennuyer outre mesure le Moyashi et faire de sa vie un enfer, le jour d'après, il prenait le plus grand soin à ignorer superbement l'autre exorciste.

Cette attitude contradictoire était plutôt perturbante aux yeux de Lavi. Que voulait-il au juste ?

En réalité, Yû Kanda ne désirait qu'une seule chose -- celle qui était présentement endormie contre lui -- mais il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.

Lavi referma délicatement la porte de la salle d'entraînement et s'éloigna, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.


	3. Yullen, POV Lavi 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda/Allen, POV Lavi

**Rating : **K

**Prompt : **Sourire**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **222

* * *

_**Un sourire qui en dit long**_

_**- - -  
**_

En quelques mois, Kanda n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et Lavi en fit les frais lors de leurs retrouvailles impromptues au cœur de l'arche, où les insultes et menaces échangées furent à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Mais les retrouvailles les plus électriques eurent lieu entre Kanda et Allen. Ceux deux-là étaient incorrigibles et avaient trouvé une raison de plus de se chercher des noises : Kanda était persuadé que c'était la faute du Moyashi si les Noé s'étaient volatilisés sans demander leur reste. Ce jour-là, les insultes culminèrent à un point rarement atteint.

Parfois Lavi se demandait si leur rencontre ne faisait pas partie des faits marquants de l'histoire dont il devait être le témoin.

Il avait beau essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère, après avoir récolté plusieurs regards noirs de la part des deux concernés, Lavi renonça bien vite et décida plutôt de les observer, légèrement en retrait.

Avec un peu de recul, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait le plus troublé ; le fait qu'ils s'étaient insultés comme de véritables charretiers pendant une durée incroyablement longue, ou bien d'avoir aperçu le même petit sourire satisfait accroché à leurs lèvres alors qu'ils partaient chacun de leur côté après cette interminable joute verbale.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lavi allait les tenir à l'œil, leur relation promettait d'être intéressante.


	4. Yullen, Timcampy

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda/Allen, Timcampy

**Rating :** PG-13

**Nombre de mots : **environ 350

**Note :** Pour Alexiel ^^

* * *

**Certaines choses valent mieux être ignorées**

- - -

Allen déglutit.

Timcampy ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, mais c'était une requête tellement... surprenante, qu'il avait peur de se lancer. D'un côté, sa curiosité allait être enfin assouvie et il aurait de fortes chances de gagner son pari avec Lavi...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant.

_« Tu sais, Allen, je te parie ce que tu veux, mais derrière son apparence stricte et rabat-joie, Yû doit certainement cacher un côté attendrissant. C'est tellement typique, je suis sûr que c'est le genre de type qui dort avec un pyjama bleu ciel parsemé de petits plats de Soba et qui planque un doudou sous l'oreiller, une fois la nuit tombée. »_

Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

« Dis, Tim, tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

- - -

Le lendemain matin, Allen s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Kanda à l'autre bout de la table, lors du petit petit-déjeuner.

Maudit soit Lavi et ses paris inutiles.

Et dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la scène que Timcampy avait enregistré la veille.

Satané golem doré, pourquoi s'était-il cru obligé de lui montrer _cette_ scène en particulier.

Au moins, il avait sa réponse. Kanda avait apparemment tendance à éviter tout type de pyjama, et ce n'était pas un doudou qu'il planquait sous l'oreiller, loin de là.

Il rougit de plus belle en revoyant la scène mentalement.

_Kanda, allongé nu sur son lit, les faibles rayons blanchâtres de la lune se reflétant sur son tatouage, d'une façon quasi hypnotique. Sa main. Sa main qui caressait--_

Allen sortit en trombe de la cafétéria.

Personne ne remarqua le petit golem doré qui virevolta jusqu'à l'exorciste aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin avec le Moyashi, il devait être traumatisé à l'heure qu'il est, vu son départ précipité.

Mais il finirait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et il pouvait compter sur le golem du Maréchal Cross, ce dernier était encore plus fourbe que son créateur, mais Kanda n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

_-_

_The end_

_-_


	5. Yullen 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda/Allen

**Rating : **T

**Nombre de mots : **927

**Note :** Merci à Alexiel_v pour la relecture et pour avoir trouvé un titre :p

* * *

**Un matin d'hiver**

**- - - **

L'eau brûlante soulageait les muscles endoloris de son dos et Kanda se laissait submerger par cette chaleur apaisante qui l'enveloppait. Il posa sa main sur le carrelage glacé, savourant cet instant quelques minutes de plus, avant de fermer le robinet d'un geste brusque. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient toujours en masse de ses cheveux pour finalement s'écraser à ses pieds.

La vapeur commençait tout doucement à se dissiper et un petit courant d'air froid le fit frissonner. Il ramassa le vêtement qu'il avait déposé négligemment dans un coin, l'enfila et sortit des douches du quartier général des exorcistes.

Il était vêtu d'un simple kimono, noué lâchement à la taille, laissant entrevoir sa peau claire, dénuée des bandages qui avaient orné son torse quelques jours auparavant. Sa dernière mission avait plutôt mal tourné et son pouvoir de régénération avait tendance à s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

Il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'entraînement, son lieu de prédilection pour méditer, en laissant derrière lui un chemin d'empreintes humides sur le dallage noir du couloir Sud. C'était la période de la journée qu'il préférait, tout était encore calme et le soleil venait à peine de se lever, le moment idéal pour profiter de la quiétude d'un début de matinée et pour se perdre dans ses pensées qui avaient tendance dernièrement à confluer vers une seule et même personne, ce fichu exorciste aux cheveux peroxydés.

- - -

Lorsqu'Allen s'approcha de la porte entrouverte de la salle d'entraînement, il aperçut Kanda, assis sur le sol, dos à la porte.

Son cœur se serra et il décida d'entrer sans bruit dans la pièce.

Cet homme était une véritable énigme à ses yeux ; il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ses accès de colère envers sa personne, Allen savait qu'il avait parfois tendance à être exaspérant, mais c'était plutôt les regards que Kanda posait sur lui dès qu'il détournait les yeux qui le perturbaient plus que de raison.

Lorsqu'il croisait par inadvertance son regard, il ressentait quelque chose au plus profond de lui qui prenait le contrôle de ses sens, indépendamment de sa volonté. Allen savait qu'il s'imaginait des choses, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux doigts de Yû qui caresseraient délicatement sa peau et formeraient d'étranges arabesques, doucement, d'une façon quasi hypnotique si ses désirs...

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la perception d'un frôlement de tissu sur le dallage.

Kanda s'était rapproché de lui -- trop près de lui, pour son propre bien -- et le fixait.

Ils restèrent ainsi, impassibles, pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kanda amorce un mouvement.

Allen crut rêver lorsque les mains de Kanda se placèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent doucement à apaiser les muscles noués par le stress de ces derniers jours. C'était tellement surréaliste. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce comportement pour le moins surprenant, mais les mouvements des mains de Kanda chassèrent rapidement ses inquiétudes et il décida de profiter de cet instant qui s'offrait à lui.

Ce fut lorsque les caresses de Kanda migrèrent vers son bras gauche, là où l'innocence était incrustée à même sa peau, la rendant d'un rouge vif repoussant, qu'Allen sursauta et s'empressa de mettre cette abomination hors de portée, ne voulant pas révulser l'autre exorciste alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours espéré.

Mais Kanda fut plus rapide et repartit à la conquête de cette main un peu particulière. Ce fut d'abord un bref contact, un frôlement sur sa paume rugueuse, puis une caresse langoureuse qui se transforma rapidement en une myriade de petits baisers. Les lèvres de Kanda parcouraient sans relâche la surface de sa main maudite, la mordillant légèrement, la caressant du bout des lèvres.

Allen perdit pied.

C'était divin.

Puis Kanda fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer; il amena délicatement le bout des doigts d'Allen vers sa bouche, lui prodiguant des caresses enivrantes, d'une sensualité sans pareille, envoyant de nouvelles sensations le long des nerfs meurtris de sa main maudite.

C'était délicieusement bon.

Il lui faisait accéder à tout ce qu'il avait espéré et bien plus encore. Il le comblait, plus que tout avec ces simples caresses. Son corps brûlait, il n'était plus que sensations et tremblements. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant.

Il rêvait, c'était la seule explication.

Pourtant, les doigts de Kanda le ramenèrent rapidement sur terre lorsqu'ils parcoururent de façon plus insistante la peau nacrée de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Dans un bref moment de lucidité, Allen tendit la main afin de défaire le kimono de Kanda et de rendre hommage à son tour à ce corps qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis de longues semaines, en lui murmurant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il éprouvait tout en caressant cette peau si douce. Il se laissa envelopper par le souffle chaud qui caressait son oreille, se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur de l'exorciste et le rythme de ses mains qui le caressaient plus intiment que précédemment.

Quelque chose explosa alors à l'intérieur de lui, se répercutant simultanément sur les dizaines de petites fibres nerveuses situées dans chaque partie de son corps, provoquant une vague de plaisir indescriptible.

Allen tremblait, s'accrochait à lui et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir partagé quelque chose de si intense.

L'aube pâle d'un matin d'hiver fut la seule spectatrice des deux corps enlacés, submergés par ce désir tellement fort, par ces sentiments tellement puissants, le temps d'une trêve dans cette guerre contre l'ombre et la lumière.

-

The end

-


	6. Yullen 3

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda/Allen

**Rating : **PG

**Prompt : **Tentation**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **100

* * *

_**Un rougissement des plus intéressant**_

_**- - -  
**_

Allen était mal à l'aise dans ce quartier où les tavernes mal famées et autres institutions douteuses foisonnaient au grand jour. Son regard était constamment rivé au sol, tentant désespérément de ne pas rougir.

Kanda ne put réprimer un petit sourire sarcastique lorsqu'on proposa à nouveau au Moyashi de se laisser tenter par les plaisirs charnels moyennant quelques piécettes.

Il prit la première rue sur la gauche et Allen, encore sous le choc, le suivit sans broncher. Kanda était ravi ; le rougissement du Moyashi était des plus intéressant, il valait bien un petit détour supplémentaire dans ce quartier portuaire.


	7. Allen, Lavi, Kanda

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

**Personnages/Couples :** Allen, Lavi, Kanda

**Rating :** K+

**Défi :** Brûlant

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

_**La fin d'un mythe**_

_**- - -  
**_

Allen avait beau farfouiller dans les recoins de la chambre de Kanda, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il était censé trouver. Lorsqu'il s'était approché de la fenêtre, Lavi lui avait marmonné que c'était froid là-bas. Mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur le tiroir de la table de chevet que celui-ci avait hurlé quelque chose ressemblant à « ça brûuuule ».

Lavi était un vrai gamin parfois.

Allen prit l'objet dans ses mains, un vieux lapin élimé. Il était loin d'imaginer que Kanda était le genre de personne à s'encombrer de... ça.

Un mythe venait de se briser.

* * *

**N/A : Si vous désirez d'autres drabbles Yullen, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des prompts/défis, et je tenterai d'y répondre ^^ **


End file.
